Cycle
by treze
Summary: Ren and Jun. Incest. Read and review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Notes: Yes, I am alive. Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister is still on hold though, I still can't think of any side stories. To make up for it, I decided to post this Ren/Jun...I hope it'd be enough as a temporary...uhm...replacement...

"...Ren..."

And I slowly open my eyes. Raising my right arm, I shielded my golden orbs from the blinding sunlight.

"...Ren..." I froze.

What...the...hell...

I looked at my side, only to see my older sister cuddling me, all in her naked glory.

"Oh...my god..." I did it again. Why was I so damned irrational?

The usual dilemmas crossed my mind the same way as they've always had every after session with Jun. Why couldn't I control myself? Why did it have to be her? Why?!

I took in a deep, sharp breath. What's done is done. I can't turn back time. I wanted this and she wanted this too...

Clearing my mind a bit, I tried moving out of bed. However, Jun woke up. She yawned and wrapped her arms around me to make escape impossible.

"Morning, Ren."

"Ah."

Four years passed and a lot has changed. The admiration I felt for my sister years before have evolved into passion and perhaps her feelings have changed too. My used-to-be naïve sister is not so innocent anymore. In fact, she has probably turned into the Tao family's official temptress because of my doing. Not that she wasn't so tempting before because I swear even those kyonchis drool at the sight of the long slit Jun had in her Chinese kimono.

I stared at her as she slowly placed her body atop mine. She licked my lip, silently asking me to open my mouth. I did as I was asked to and she explored the moisture within as if there won't be tomorrow. She moved both her hands to the sides of my face to secure my lips.

I didn't kiss back and after a few minutes, she pulled away, glaring at me with accusing eyes. I was a criminal.

"We can't do this anymore, onee-sama...: I couldn't look at her directly for I know that she was starting to cry. I can't take this.

"Don't cry...na..."

Jun rolled off of me and sat on the center of the bed. She covered her face with her hands and began sobbing.

"...Jun, you know we can't do this forever... I have to marry, you have to marry and we simply can't marry each other..."

She was silent as she crawled above me again, settling on my stomach.

As expected, I received a blow. It wasn't a slap. It was a blow and she drained all her remaining energy just to give it to me. She was furious and yet she was still crying.

I didn't flinch so she could give me more of the hits I know I deserve. She hit me again, but weaker this time. A few more feeble strikes and she ended up crying above me, her salty tears flowing from her eyes down to the sides of my cheeks.

"Why do you do this, Ren? You think it's fun?! You could have just left me alone, goddamnit!"

Silence.

I couldn't just leave her. I just couldn't leave her alone again. She's been lonely half her life for all I know and I won't leave her when she was my sole reason why I came back to this house...to this prison...

Jun...

She moved out of bed and slipped into the shirt I had hanging around the corner of my bed. She stood up and headed for the door.

She can't go...I won't let her...not this time, anyway...

Without thinking twice, I grabbed her forearm and forced her to sit on my lap. I was cradling her then and before I knew it, I spoke.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I suddenly found myself tasting the insides of her mouth.

She kissed back and turned slightly so she could wound her legs around my waist. She pressed her chest again mine for warmth. Then, she nibbled on my earlobe.

Hmm...she wanted to be on top. No. Never. I leaned forward until her back lies flat on the bed. Holding her two wrists in one hand, I started the assault on her body, allowing my free hand to roam on the different parts of her body.

I was tired of just staring so gave in and tore the shirt she wore in two.

Jun...I lost myself in the sound of her giggles.

I was ramming my body into hers again.

Damn.

-owari


End file.
